Wreacking Havoc on Atmos
by WonderTwins13
Summary: Willow Anderson, Sofia Greene and Silvia Jackson have accidently transported to Atmos. What will happen? Haha total chaos! rated T for violence cussing and random stupidness. Well not too random anyway. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I want to explain something here. We are two different authors. We are writingthingschapter at a time and we switch chapters. I call this a double tale because two people are taking turns writing ans telling the story. This way the story will twist in different directions and we both have equal control over it. This will also hopefully balance out the mood of the story since we have polar personalities. Either that or it will be an epic failure:D But it's you reviewers who help determine this. Oh and everybody knows I don't own storm hawks so I'm not going to bother to put this on every ****ing chapter! Oh by the way this is the combined forces of number1stormhawkfan and number2stormhawkfan. If you read any of our individual stories you can probably guess who's writing what chapter Enjoy.**

Three things I wasn't expecting today.

1: Something interesting happening

2: Me suddenly getting over my fear of heights and claustrophobia

3: That I'd miss that math test I was really dreading (I forgot to study)

My name's Willow Anderson. I know I know the name's really stupid. Don't blame me, my parents thought it would be absolutely wonderful for me. Haha not. I'm going to change it to something a little less I don't know stupid! Anyway I guess I should continue with my story. This is how I in my genius yet stupid ways got us stuck in another world. You listening yet? You better because this is the story of how my best friends Silvia, Sofia and I met the storm hawks. Oh and kinda screwed up a bunch big time...but still.

Silvia and I sat in her room. She was literally swinging from her bunkbed to the beat of the music playing on her speakers. I however was doing something slightly more...should I say productive or stupid? Silvia's parent's weren't home so I had set up my entire project on the wooden floor. A rerun of Storm hawks played on the TV screen. I thought it was really cool that she had a TV in her room but then again, I have a giant gizmo to work on every night so hey I'm not going to complain. Sofia picked at the wires on the other side of it. She was better with the math parts of this type of stuff and I was better at creating an actual physical working model.

"Uh what are you doing again?" Silvia asked dully.

"I told you, I stole it from my dad who stole it from his company" I said "It's called the Ultra violent--"

"You've told me the super long name!" Silvia complained "Tell me what it does!"

"It's supposed to..." Sofia suddenly trailed off, quickly looking back down at her work

I stopped and started twisting a wire around a coil. Silvia sighed loudly and jumped down. She actually landed on her feet this time, which is an accomplishment for her.

"It's supposed to...oh my god there was nothing about that glowing!" I said quickly "Silvia put on that lab coat and goggles!"

"Why?" She asked rather stupidly.

"Just do it you don't want me to go into it!" I groaned. Uggh She could be so...ditsy sometimes!

I tried to switch everything off but the bulb stilled glowed red. Crap that can't be good....

Sofia flipped the blond hair out of her eyes and reajusted her goggles. She looked over her paperwork frowning. She handed it over to me. Sofia had made a mistake in the calculations, the machine wasn't stable.

"Fine fine" Silvia said dully.

She pulled on the sterile white lab coat and snapped on the goggles.

"So how do I look?" She asked sarcastically.

"Like a super model now grab the blue wire, wait oh get gloves!" I said my mind suddenly scattered.

Silvia put on gloves and grabbed the blue wire. She did as I said twisting it around her finger. I made sure I had a good grip on my notes and hit the green button. Sofia nodded gently and suddenly everything went black.

Suddenly I felt like I was nothing. Everything was gone. For a single peaceful moment I was a bubble floating through a sea of nothingness. Then everything came back with a flash of light.I fell with a thump on bright yellow sand. My notes materialized in my hand. All of a sudden Silvia was beside me hyperventilating. I couldn't find Sofia anywhere.

"What the hell was that?" She asked clutching her chest.

"Malfunction" I said looking around "If our combined mass hadn't latched itself onto it, there would have been an explosion"

We were sitting on a beach. Waves were hitting our feet. I looked out at the ocean and saw several clouds floating across the sky. It was really pretty but the question was, where the hell are we? And where was Sofia?

Silvia turned towards me "Oh my god"

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes!"

"What about them?" I asked glancing around.

"They're...not brown anymore!" She said her face twisted in confusion.

"What are they then?" I asked worriedly.

"They're purple!" Silvia exclaimed.

"What that's impossible" I said trying to look at my reflection in the water. I couldn't see a thing.

"What about my eyes?" She asked.

I looked closely at them. My jaw automatically dropped.

"Yours are too!"

"Not green?" She asked.

"Not a single trace" I said opening the binder containing the notes. "It must have been some side effect of the transporter"

"Wow aren't they supposed to like make your hair fall out from radiation or something?"

"That's the best part about it" I said smiling proudly "Not a single trace of radiation"

"Great so we won't die from it...so where are we?" Silvia asked getting up.

"I don't know" I got up and looked around.

Suddenly I felt a shift behind me. Instantly I swung my arm around coming in contact with someone's face. I turned around and saw a very familar person stumbling around with a bloody nose. Aerrow of the storm hawks? I asked myself. As in the cartoon? Wow this day was getting weird. I just punched someone who wasn't supposed to exist in the nose. Haha maybe I should get some sort of medal for that.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Silvia asked helping him up.

"Uh sorry" I said awkwardly.

Aerrow pinched his nose and tipped it up. I scowled.

"Tip it down so that it drains and not get collected so near your brain" I said rolling my eyes.

"Do as she says" Silvia said gently.

Obviously she hadn't recongnized him yet. I tipped my head. Silvia looked up from helping him and nodded.

"Excuse us a sec" She said walking over to me.

"What?" She asked a little harshly.

"I know where we are" I paused "We're in Atmos"

**So how did you like that first chapter? Tell me tell me! Warning/reminder; the next chapter will be written by a different person! REVIEW OR ELSE! well I guess that's kind of an empty threat but...it'd be nice if you reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is Number1stormhawksfan. Unlike my friend, I'm gonna tell you who's writing what chapter cuz I'm nice. =D lol I don't own Storm Hawks! Enjoy!

_Silvia's POV_

"We're in _Atmos?_" I asked.

"Yeah." Willow told me.

"That's insane! That's impossible. It would be totally awesome if it were true, but it's not!" I ranted.

"If it's not true, then why is Aerrow here?" Willow asked.

I laughed and said, "He's not, silly. That's just someone who looks like him."

"Whatever you say, Silvia." Willow sighed. I made my way back to the boy.

"Sorry." I told him. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Aerrow." He said. I heard Willow chuckle at his voice. I turned to face her.

"Rude, Willow! Cut it out!" I yelled seriously. What Aerrow couldn't see was my smile. _Maybe we really are in Atmos?_

"What's your name?" Aerrow asked, gaining another chuckle from Willow.

"I'm Silvia and that's my friend Willow, and… Hey! Where's Sofia?" I asked Willow.

"I don't know." Willow said.

_Sofia's POV_

I groaned and sat up. My head hurt. I looked around. "Willow? Silvia?" I called. I shook my head and stood up. Where was I? I was in a thick jungle. _Wow. Willow and I messed up big time. This is all my fault! If I'd gotten the calculations correct, none of this would ever have happened! I hope Willow and Silvia are okay. Well, I better make sure I'm okay first. I need to get somewhere safe._

I stood and began to walk aimlessly through the jungle. If I yelled, Willow and Silvia might hear me, but I didn't even want to think about the other things that might hear me. I heard some bushes rustle and I froze. I spun around on my heels, looking for the source of the noise. Some weird black cloaked things came out of the bushes. One hissed and that's when I decided that I didn't want to see anymore. I didn't want to stick around to find out what those things were. I ran as fast as I could, tripping occasionally in the dense jungle.

_Silvia's POV_

Aerrow had invited us to come to the Condor. "Oh! Can we? Can we? Can we? Please!" I begged to Willow.

"Well… Okay, but just for a little bit. We have to get around to looking for Sofia though." Willow told me.

"Yay!" I cheered. Aerrow smirked at me. "Don't say it! Don't even think it! I know I'm crazy." I told him.

"I'm sure you do." He told me. He walked off and I followed him. Willow did too after she rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She fell into step beside me.

"You're such a flirt." She whispered.

"I am not!" I yelled. Aerrow looked back at us. "Never!" I yelled.

"Everything okay back there?" He asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine, pretty boy, keep walking." Willow told him. We continued to follow Aerrow until we saw the Condor.

"It's a lot bigger in real life." I said, craning my neck to look all the way at the ship.

"This is awesome. Think I could drive it before we leave?" Willow asked.

"I thought we had to find Sofia." I told her.

"After we have Sofia." She added.

"You'd have to ask Stork. Uh, good luck." Aerrow told her. Willow snapped in disappointment and let herself onto the ship. I smiled apologetically at Aerrow and then followed him on. Willow had already met the rest of the team ahead of us.

"Aerrow… who are they?" Piper asked.

"Willow and Silvia. I found them lying on the beach. They need to find their friend." Aerrow explained.

"How did you guys get here?" Piper demanded.

"There's no time! We have to find our friend! Silvia just _had_ to come see the ship!" Willow said.

"I can't believe I'm on the _real Condor!_ This is awesome." I squealed, looking around.

"You have time for an explanation. Are you Cyclonians?" Piper pushed.

"No…" I said.

"Then how did you get here? The only other ships were Cyclonian ships." Junko said.

"If there's Cyclonian activity, shouldn't you be checking that out instead of bugging us?" Willow demanded.

"Let you go so you can go report to them that we're here? I don't think so." Finn said.

"But… we're not Cyclonians. Why would we report to them?" I asked.

"How'd you get here?" Aerrow repeated Junko's question.

"Well, we were working on this machine…" I began.

"You mean Sofia and I were working on a machine. You were swinging from your bunk bed." Willow said.

"Yeah. Then, the machine malfunctioned and we were transported here." I finished.

"So you're not from this world?" Piper asked.

"No." Willow concluded.

"I bet you have other-worldly diseases." Stork said.

"No! last time I went to the doctor, I was perfectly healthy!" I informed him. Then, I looked around the ship once more and exclaimed, "Hey! Maybe you guys could help us find Sofia!"

"Silvia! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Willow asked.

"Sure! Hold on, guys." I told everyone. Willow and I stopped in the hallway.

"I don't wanna stay on this ship. We can find Sofia on our own." Willow told me.

"We'll be able to see better from up high." I told her. Willow sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"Yay! Okay, I'll go ask them again since you so rudely interrupted me!" I exclaimed, walking back to the Storm Hawks. "Well? Could you please help us find our friend?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Aerrow said.

"What? We're on vacation!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, this is our job." Aerrow said.

"Oh, if it's too much trouble, by all means, continue with your vacation." I told them.

"No, really. It's alright. Don't worry, we'll find your friend safe and sound." Aerrow told Willow and I.

_Sofia's POV_

I had been running for a few minutes now. I could still hear those things behind me. What were those things? Didn't they ever get tired? I made a sudden left and hid behind a tree. They ran right past me. I sighed in relief. I didn't dare move yet though. I'd never seen anything like that before. Wait. I remember Silvia talking about a show that she and Willow like. Black hooded things… What did she call them? Nightcrawlers! But wait! They were from a cartoon. This was real life. Or was this a dream? That's it! This was all just a dream. Nothing could hurt me.

I walked out from behind the tree. Who cared if those things saw me. I'd just wake up. Of course, after my thought, one did see me. I stood my ground. It aimed a crossbow thing at me and shot. Despite my theory that nothing could hurt me, I screamed and dodged, but another one shot and the shot hit me. Pain exploded through my body. I couldn't move. I slowly fell into darkness as I heard foot steps approaching me. _this is no dream. _

_Silvia's POV_

We'd been searching for hours now. I had a bad feeling, and my feelings were usually right. "Willow, can I talk to you alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. We walked to the hallway.

"What if Sofia isn't okay?" I asked.

"She will be. What makes you think that?" Willow asked.

"I have a bad feeling. She's hurt somewhere, but not here. Do you think she's in Cyclonia?" I asked.

"So I'm not the only one? I don't think she's here either. We're wasting our time. We need to leave and go to Cyclonia." Allie said.

It wasn't very long, but it took a long time to write. Sorry! This is all you're getting out of me right now. You take it from here Number2stormhawksfan!


	3. Chapter 3 I sneeze

**Hey everyone number2stormhawk fan here. There I introduced myself, now I'm saying I don't own Stormhawks. Ok? Happy? No? I don't care. Kidding, kidding of course we want to hear what everyone has to say so REVIEW!**

Willow's view...

"So um...awkward" Silvia said dully.

"Just answer me, tell me whether you're willing to help us or whether we just need to do it ourselves!" I shouted in Aerrow's face "Do not sit there like some sort of daft idiot!"

Silvia grabbed my sleeve. I sat down and crossed my arms. Diplomatic conversations were not my thing. I noticed that Silvia and I were still wearing lab coats. My very good lab coats. So good that they had a tracking device inserted in them. Of course I left the remote at home so we're either screwed or I just have to do it the hard way. Then there's the thought of whether or not the device was shorted out during the transition. Then there was the issue of whether or not the device that I create will sucessfully catch the signal outputted by the microchips. What if she takes off the coat...? Aerrow looks like he's trying to talk to me but I don't feel like responding I am on a role!

Silvia's view...

Willow's right eye seemed to trail off a bit. I know that what Aerrow was saying wasn't getting through to her. She was thinking. No scratch that, she was thinking and processing as if her brain was on steriods, everything else is pretty much shut off. She could hear and see but didn't feel like processing. I rolled my eyes.

"You might as well stop talking" I said dully "She's thinking"

"She's not answering to a word I say she's just staring at me like I'm not even there!" Aerrow said frustrated.

He waved his hand in front of her. She didn't react. She was definately zoned out.

"Willow!" I shouted "Willow wake up!"

Willow's eyes focused again.

"What uh did you say something?"

"You zoned again" I said dully.

"I'm sorry just thinking." Willow said getting up.

She began pacing back and forth.

"What is you're idea?" I asked.

"Still trying to work on it now shut up brain thinking!"

"But-"

"shut up thinking!" Willow snapped.

"Is she always like this?" Aerrow asked apprehensively.

"No" I said pausing "Usually she's much worse"

Willow...

I paused glaring at Silvia. Honestly I wasn't that...no I'm pretty mean sometimes. Its a defensive reflex in my opinion. I mean it was so easy being mean or evil. Well maybe not evil but still. Aggh I'm getting off track. Focus Willow.

"Willy, please just be nice!" Silvia asked.

I felt anger bubble inside me.

"DON'T CALL ME WILLY!" I shouted, then I calmed down a bit "Vivi"

"DON'T CALL ME-oh...haha" Silvia said "I get it"

I groaned and hit my head.

"So your friend's been taken, you have little idea of where, and you are just shouting at each other like idiots?" Aerrow asked "Honestly it'd be better if you just calm-"

"WE ARE CALM" Silvia and I slapped high fives "Jinx!"

I laughed and then became serious again "Sorry we have a bit of trouble staying on track"

"Obviously" Finn said dully.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" I snapped "Anyway, I was wondering if I could mess with the electrical wiring-"

"Whoa no not letting you near live wires" Aerrow said quickly.

"Uggh, fine we'll do it your way" I said dully sitting down. "Idea. Now. Gimme"

Sofia's view...

I woke up in this dark room. The walls were gray metal and the bed was a cold metal with a hard mattress and a gray sheet. It was cold there was not even a blanket. I got up feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. I felt around it. There was a bandage around my shoulder. I looked around trying not to put to much stress on my shoulder.

"Looks like someone's awake" A cold male voice said.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

"Um...yeah so um where am I who are you what did I do wrong and why am I not dead?" Everything came out in a rush.

I stood up and walked towards the bars. I recognized the man instantly. He was...Dark Ace or whatever his stupid name was. I never liked the Stormhawks that much but it was almost always playing in the background.

"We will be good to you, don't worry I'll just need to ask you a few questions.

I thought about it for a second and then just as I opened my mouth to answer, the universe seemed to hate me. I sneezed, my nose had been stuffy for days! I sneezed and snot ended up covering the Dark Ace's face. I had a feeling that no matter how much I try to play diplomat, i would feel his wrath. I mean if I had a bunch of power and someone sneezed all over me, I would be kind of pissed too. But all I said was...

"Um...sorry?" I said.

"Shut up and go sit back down"

"Okay" I said quietly doing as he said.

It wasn't my fault! All well corrupt minds don't think rationally. Well not a rational form of rationally. I think you get my point.


	4. Chapter 4

**We need more reviews. This is Number1stormhawksfan and I was on vacation so I couldn't update! Sorry! I'm updating right now though, and I have absolutely no idea where I wanna take this so this chapter is gonna be crack. Hope you like like it!**

* * *

_Silvia's POV_

"So... This shouldn't take too long." I said. The Storm Hawks and I were waiting while Willow worked on her idea, which I have no idea about. She hadn't told me anything.

"Are you sure you don't know what she's doing?" Stork asked, being paranoid as usual.

"I really don't know, but don't worry. She usually doesn't screw up _too _bad." I said.

"She got you here, didn't she?" Finn asked.

"Well... Yeah. Nine outta ten she doesn't screw up. Anyway, Sofia shares the blame." I said.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"I wasn't working on it!" I exclaimed.

"No. You were just distracting them by swinging on your bunk bed." Aerrow said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I could've fallen off and DIED! Then how would you feel?" I demanded. Aerrow put his hands up.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed.

"You better be." I muttered.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I sat listening at the door to Silvia freaking out on Aerrow. I chuckled to myself. Then, I turned back to my project.

_

* * *

_

_Sofia's POV_

"What kind of questions are you gonna ask me?" I asked.

"Where'd you come from?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I asked a question first." I pointed out.

"I'll ask the questions around here!" The Dark Ace yelled.

"How cliche is that line?" I exclaimed.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" The Dark Ace yelled, pulling out a sword.

"Uh, that's cool. Cliche's cool. No need to bring out the weapons in this coversation. I came from..." I paused. I had a feeling that I shouldn't tell him about Earth.

"Well?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I came from... um... I don't remember." I said suddenly.

"You don't remember?" He laughed. "That's the oldest trick in the book..."

"Another cliche. You're just full of those, aren't you?" I asked.

"Back to my previous question, where did you come from? Failure to cooperate will lead to... unpleasant measures." The Dark Ace told me.

"I really don't remember!" I cried out, trying to be as convincing as possible. I was never one for acting. This was either going to get me killed or... Well, I guess get me killed is just about the only option here. Unless Willow and Silvia could save me... But how did I even know they were here? How did I know that that they weren't left back on Earth?

* * *

**That's all I'm writing because I really can't think of anything else. I'd be grateful for ideas. Even from you, Number2stormhawksfan! Well, whatever. I updated. My job is done. lol please review!**


End file.
